


Operation Kick Butt and Save the World

by FullmetalReborn



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Genderbending, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalReborn/pseuds/FullmetalReborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a second chance was the last thing he wanted or expected but he decided to go along with it. Now in the past with a twelve year old Denzel to take care of, Cloud wonders how he ended up becoming the terrorist Mrs. Valentine. Get ready ShinRa, Operation Kick Butt and Save the World has begun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes it takes a Time Materia

**Author's Note:**

> So, This story is originally posted on Fanfiction.net with the same title. I decided to expand it onto this website as well as one of my first works.  
> This story is not finished but i estimate to have at least over 20 chapters. I hope you stay with me to the end.  
> For quicker updates check out my fanfiction account. This was inspired by a review on one of my other stories.  
> Leave me some feedback, if you enjoy it or you hate it. I won't mind either way.

The first thing to register was the thick pounding in his head.

He groaned, trying to find out which parts of his body were what.

He blinked his eyes, cringing at the bright light of the sun. Damn, that hurt. With one more despairing moan he rested his arm across his eyes, taking in calming breaths.

What the hell had happened? He pieced back his memory slowly, mainly because the headache was making it impossible to think. He became clear of two things. It was hot as shit and the asshole little rocks were biting into his flesh.

Okay, so he was out in the open, he was okay with that.

Then the memories snapped into place and he sat up instantly. Right, he had been traveling with Cloud. Cloud had been uncomfortable for a few days before proposing they make a trip to the city of the ancients. He had jumped at the idea, Cloud was gone way too much for his liking. Tifa could only pacify him with jobs at the bar for so long.

Plus Marlene was so totally jealous Cloud hadn't invited her to go along. He felt childish for all of two seconds before deciding he deserved the chance and yeah, good bye flower girl!

And then the trip fell apart.

To be totally fair Cloud had warned him that he had terrible luck. He just didn't think the bad luck was that bad.

Squinting away the blur in his eyes he looked around for where Cloud could be. They had been ambushed and Cloud had attempted to protect him while being on Fenrir. Then all he could remember was pure white and pain.

That was fine, he felt alright and no danger from-

Oh god _no_ , Cloud was going to be so _pissed_.

Not too far from him was Fenrir; a beautiful dent in her side with a rather large scratch across her glossy black paint. He felt his stomach drop, god he prayed they never found those monsters. Lord knows how ticked off Cloud would be.

However, his thoughts halted with a blaring stop as he saw the mound of blond spikes.

"Cloud!" He got to his feet, stumbling only just a bit before approaching his father figure. His throat clenched up in fear and worry. Not to mention that small piece of guilt worming its way up his gut.

The older male was shivering and breathing heavily, worry won out over guilt as Denzel quickly reached out to grasp his shoulders and push him onto his back. Cloud was not conscious but breathing harshly and his skin was burning at the touch.

Denzel fussed for a moment, looking at Fenrir in order to grab the first aid kit and the few supplies they always carried.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." He quickly raced over to the bike, picking it up before messing with the compartment and grabbing the small white box. He remembered when Tifa had forced Cloud to take it with him.

Inside was a number of bandages and band aids along with a few cure and restore materia's. On close inspection it also had an assortment of status effect antidotes. He would have laughed at the rather large amount of maidens kisses if he wasn't insanely panicked.

Kneeling down by Cloud again he fussed with the items, he wasn't even sure what he was supposed to use.

Oh Gaia. Come on." He hissed to himself, leaning over Cloud's still form to grasp the PHS in his pocket.

And then he froze.

He stared at Cloud intently, the gears in his mind starting to turn.

Okay. Okay. Okay _what_?

He grabbed the phone and jerked back. He took notice of the slight way Cloud's hair had grown out, it fit just around his shoulders and a few of his normal spikes dropped.

That was fine but... Cloud's uniform _never_ fit like that. The zip up turtle neck was strangely tight around his chest and Denzel flushed, fumbling with the PHS before falling back on his ass.

_Cloud...?_

He flipped open the phone, breathing carefully before dialing the one number he knew could deal with what was going on. It rang twice and answered.

_"Sorry. The number you have reached is no longer available. Please make sure you have dialed the number correctly and try again. If your problem persists please contact Shinra's communications department."_

Denzel stared blankly, his mind turning and his heart ramming in his chest.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshit._

He looked at the cellphone, dialing another number. _"Sorry. The number you have reached is no longer available. Please make sure you have dialed the number correctly and try again. If your problem persists please contact Shinra's communications department."_

He pulled back the phone, staring at it like it had suddenly stabbed a knife in his back. Hell, he probably would have preferred the knife.

His mind suddenly stopped, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Did they just say ShinRa? Weren't the telephone lines owned by the WRO? Reeve was the one who passed out the PHS's nowadays. Cloud had gotten a few spares after running through his rather quickly.

ShinRa was barely a part of anything!

He decided to try one more number, utterly confused.

This time it did pick up. But not by someone he knew.

_"Hello?"_ It was a feminine voice and he freaked.

He fumbled a bit, eyes gazing at Cloud in worry. "Er, uh, hi. Is Barret there?"

There was silence. _"Sorry, you have the wrong number."_

And then the line went dead.

He shut the phone, trying to process and calm himself down. He took another look around, sadly only the dry and dead landscape greeted him. He wasn't sure what had happened for all the numbers to change, it confused him.

He looked behind towards Fenrir and saw something he never expected.

ShinRa headquarters and Midgar.

He felt like he had been sucker punched.

"Oh. Oh no. Ohnononono." He sucked in a breath, feeling the panic start to sink in.

Was this really actually happening?

Though it made sense for all the numbers to have failed. Tifa and Vincent didn't have the numbers until later. Heck, Vincent didn't even have a cellphone until a few years back. Or was it forward?

Shit, he didn't even want to wrap his head around it. Cloud was sick and _different_ and Denzel had no idea what he was supposed to do.

He had some Gil, Cloud had saved up for the trip so Denzel had that to fall back on.

"Okay, okay, calm down." He breathed the words to himself, closing his eyes and rubbing a hand on his forehead. He had to keep a level head in situations like this. Vincent always said it was smart to take things slowly and break them apart with a clear mind. You reacted better to situations that way. He settled for the things he could do now.

Cloud was out for the count and Denzel knew the route from Edge to Junon well enough. Though he supposed it would be near impossible to do it at the moment. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't sure if the routes stayed the same as before. Wandering into Midgar was another risk he wasn't going to take, he didn't have ID's for the both of them and he was pretty sure his age would do him more harm than good.

He clenched his hand into a tight fist, breathing in deeply before opening his eyes. "First things first, finding a place for you to rest up."

Then...

"Vincent?" He mumbled, thinking back on where the ex-Turk was. Tifa had said they picked up Vincent on their travels, he was asleep in a coffin. Where...?

"Nibelheim?" He muttered, humming as the thoughts sorted themselves and making a makeshift plan. Vincent was a strong ally, Denzel would do anything to have the older guy help him out.

But according to Cloud, and even Vincent himself, the man was wrapped up in his whole sin drama. He would have to act carefully. He didn't know the whole story and he wasn't sure how Cloud-

Oh right.

He still had the whole Cloud isn't actually Cloud thing going. He peeked at his father (?) figure, flushing bright red as he reached out to grasp the zipper on the turtle neck and zipping it up.

Content he grabbed a cure from the first aid kit, attached it to the extra bracer and quickly cast it over the other. He was silently glad for the lessons from Nanaki.

He kept the bracer on, attaching the restore on to it in case something was to happen. He still had to be mindful of their surroundings. He closed the first aid kit leaving Cloud who was breathing a little easier to stash it back into its compartment space.

Denzel could not ride Fenrir. Fenrir was specially made for Cloud, everyone knew that. He was still at a loss at how exactly he was going to work with Fenrir for the trip but decided he would use it to the best of his ability.

Next he grabbed Cloud's sword that had went flying during the attack. That took more time, not to mention all the effort he threw into getting the hollow blade into its proper holster.

Looking through the blades he found the small one stored away for him. He felt a small smile on his lips at that, Cloud had been planning to teach him some more on the trip. He grabbed one of the harnesses and quickly attached it before sliding the blade into place.

Satisfied he approached his father (mother?), hefting an arm over his shoulder. He nearly toppled over at the weight. The height difference made it difficult but he was able to drag Cloud over to the bike and drape his form over it. Satisfied he kicked off the brake and wrapped one arm across Cloud's waist to steady the unconscious male (female?).

Denzel stared and groaned at the situation.

Not to mention the way Cloud's waist suddenly felt. Oh, Cloud was not going to be happy about this. Though, looking at the way things happened Denzel could understand and accept. After everything that happened he doubted Cloud suddenly being a girl was the worst that could have happened. Cloud was a total mother hen to the group.

He remembered the times when Cloud would actually scold the other members when they wandered into the bar beat up. On more than one occasion Cloud had kicked Reno out and threatened the Turks who dare set foot in the bar.

He also stayed up late for Marlene when they were younger. Denzel remembered waking up with Cloud by his bedside, fast asleep.

Cloud wasn't perfect but he tried and took care of those around him without a second thought.

But he really did have terrible damn luck.

Deciding to not worry about it he led his father turned mother down the rocky trails, heading in the common direction for Junon.

* * *

 

Junon was a town he had been to at least once. Vincent, the saint, had taken them out shortly after his tenth birthday with the permission of Cloud and Tifa.

The trip had been cut short due to Marlene's sudden panic attack but it was enough for Denzel to get the feel of the town.

Junon was the major transportation center and Denzel had just enough to get them two tickets to costa de sol. From there he would have to travel by foot to Nibelheim. Still confused he had purchased a map, Cloud still fast asleep on top of Fenrir.

From the looks of it ShinRa still had major operations in Junon and by passing the security would be tricky. Thankfully he remembered most of the lessons given to him and put them to work. Before he could wander off he paid for a hotel room. He used his younger looks and completely out of it Cloud to earn pity from the innkeeper. Then, he hid Fenrir in an alley not too far away. If Fenrir got stolen he could kiss his ass goodbye.

He got Cloud laying down in bed before he collapsed himself. Cloud was doing better but was extremely delirious. Denzel wasn't exactly sure what had happened to make the blonde that way but he knew it wasn't normal.

His fever fluctuated and he found himself wishing for Tifa and Marlene again. Even if he was scared with how this had even happened he knew he had to pull himself together for Cloud. Not to mention his own safety.

Thinking on it clearly he could safely assume that a lot of the tragic events had yet to happen.

The precious Aerith was still alive as was the cool general Sephiroth.

That meant so was Jenova. That made him shiver, he was still painfully aware of the Jenova cells in his own body. His eyes still had that light blue glow, he had to be careful not to be noticed by ShinRa and such.

He shook his head from the thoughts, getting up to grab a basin of water and tend to Cloud's fever.

It was later in the night when Cloud woke up for the first time. He was immediately on his feet, dabbing the blonde's forehead in an attempt to lessen his pain. Cloud's eyes flickered open, seeming to register Denzel's form standing over him.

"Denzel...?" Cloud slurred it, eyes staring around the dimly lit room in obvious confusion.

Denzel grabbed the blonde's shoulder to stop him from trying to rise. "Yeah, it's me. You've been out of it for a few days. Scared me."

The blue green eyes stared fuzzily for a few slow minutes before he attempted to move. He shot up, tilting to one side as he started to hack out his lungs.

Denzel freaked, that was completely new. Deciding there wasn't much to do he rubbed the blonde's back, eyes flickering to the glass of water on the night stand. Cloud fumbled for the zipper on his shirt, he was probably feeling the heat.

Denzel froze up, wondering how exactly this was going to go down. It would end in surprised silence or a hole in the hotel wall.

Denzel had the decency to look away when Cloud ripped the zipper down. There was a tense silence, panicked breaths filling the air.

"Denzel. What's on my chest?"

He let out a breathless laugh, reaching forward and tugging for Cloud to release the zipper. "Go to sleep, Cloud. You're really sick."

Thankfully the blonde didn't fight him and collapsed on the bed in a panicked frenzy. Denzel counted that as a win considering no damage was done to their surroundings.

The next morning the brown haired teen nearly freaked when he realized Cloud had coughed up blood. Deciding not to worry about it for now he tucked his role model in and headed out for the day.

Gil in his pockets, sword on his back he made his way down to the docks.

He had the tickets but needed to find a way to get Fenrir on board. Leaning against the railing he watched a group of Sailors load cargo onto the boat leaving for the day. It was now or never.

Fighting off the nerves he listened in on their conversation, aware of the sun on his back and the glow in his eyes.

"I'm tellin ya! ShinRa hasn't sent us a dime in getting rid of the monsters. I heard the sea critters stole a bunch of supplies last night. Good for nothing rich monkeys." A burly man exclaimed, hoisting a box onto another crate. They were loaded onto a net where it would then be carried onto the boat.

Denzel grimaced just a bit, turning his gaze over to the large ShinRa cannon that loomed over the town. The ShinRa base was a pretty large reminder of how strong it was in this time frame.

"Won't even heal the sick! I tell ya, they're asking to get angry mobs."

They continued their anti ShinRa banter and Denzel was just about certain he could twist things in his own way when a man came tumbling down the dock.

"Brian! Brian! There's a situation down by the beach!" There was a flurry of movement but he caught sight of the look of dread on the sailors face as the raced towards the beach.

There was a crowd and he noticed a few infantry men trying to stem the flow. The sailor crashed onto the scene, screeching for his wife.

He had heard Junon had a lot of trouble with mutated creatures. The reactor was just below the ocean if he remembered right, this meant the beginning of mutated monsters around the world. Cloud and Tifa were seasoned fighters that things like this weren't a threat. Of course in Edge there had never been a lot of people who could fight correctly.

"Call a doctor!"

Denzel hesitated, looked down at his bracer and hummed to himself. Well, if the opportunity presented itself, right? Cloud always said if you have the chance take it.

He darted through the crowd, emerging by the sailor’s side. Years of fighting with Vincent and Cloud prepared him for the blood but he still paled.

He checked the materia on his bracer, lifting his hand and calling on a restore. It left him a little winded and shaky but he was glad the woman in the sailors arms was no longer bleeding to death. The sailor paused, looking at him in disbelief before thanking the hell out of him.

"Oh god kid, I don't know how to thank ya. Oh Abby! Abigail!" He gave a small smile, eyes narrowed on the crowd rushing and bustling around. The woman had stirred, stained in blood but as conscious as she was gonna get.

Denzel took the chance. "It's no problem."

He cast another cure on the woman for just in case situations and had to fight off the headache. The drain on his MP was affecting him more then he expected. "My name is Denzel."

"Anything ya want, Denzel, I'll do it."

Denzel kept up a pleasant smile because hey, that was the exact wording he wanted. He nodded, melting into the crowd as the man led his wife away to get properly checked over.

Denzel went back to the hotel feeling pleased with himself.

Cloud was doing better the next time he woke up. He didn't seem that far gone and made an attempt to listen to Denzel's words.

"I'm gonna get us to Vincent, okay?"

Cloud nodded weakly, confused but willing. Denzel decided now wasn't the time to tell him they were stuck in the past, he didn't want another episode.

While Cloud rested, seemingly too out of it to notice his new body changes, Denzel took the chance to escape and get back to the docks in search of his sailor. He was spotted rather quickly as the man had stopped all of his work to run over to him, slapping him on the back and thanking him. He even got his comrades to join in on the celebration and thanks.

Perfect.

"You new to Junon, right?" The man asked, taking off his hat to wipe the sweat off his forehead. The group was seated alongside the dock, Denzel somewhere in the middle of the group that was arguing and joking.

"Yeah, I'm heading down to Costa de Sol with my mom." He knew Cloud would be pissed at being a mom but Denzel didn't really have any problems with it. "Gonna go meet up with my dad in Rocket Town."

The man hummed in understanding. "That's a ways ta go. Heading out to North Corel?" Denzel paused, scratching his neck nervously. "Don't really know. My mom’s sick, visiting family in Kalm before she collapsed on the way back. I just need to get to my dad."

He was more determined at the end of his sentence but knew what the man would be seeing in his little story. A kid leading his sick mom across the world to visit his father. A kid who managed to take the time and heal another person when his mama was too ill to move.

_'Pity works great sometimes.'_ Reno had grumbled one time. Denzel realized how easy it was to apply that here.

"That's some trip to make. You aren't thinking of headin on foot are ya?"

_Thank you Gaia._

"Well I have my mom’s bike but they charge extra to transport it on the ferry. We had that which made it easier if she got sick and couldn't walk. But with how much it's gonna cost us I got no choice but to walk." He winced to add to the effect of losing all of his Gil.

To be fair they charged way too much to transport the bike. If Denzel paid the fee he wouldn't have anything for supplies and food.

The man slammed a hand on his back, making him nearly face plant into the water. "Don't ya worry about a thing! We'll take your bike for free! It's the least we can do for ya and your ma!"

Denzel was sure Reno would be proud of him.


	2. I'd make a wonderful Turk, damnit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, it's a hassle. If you want to read more instead of waiting for my updates which will be fickle on AO3, this story is up on Fanfiction under the same name and author. It is in current Hiatus since i am in school but i have been making an effort to update.  
> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments. It means so much to me.

Denzel got himself a wad of gil and free transportation services before he returned to Cloud to get the blonde out of bed and onto the ferry. Thankfully one of the sailors on board had promised him a place for Cloud to lay down and rest.

Cloud wasn't looking too great, he was sweating again and his blond bangs stuck to his face. His eyes were hazy with fever and cheeks slightly pink. Denzel had taken the chance to zip up Cloud's shirt and pray they didn't have an episode where the blonde tried to strip.

The brunet had no plans of seeing his mother's new body.

He saw the looks of sympathy given to him while he loaded his blonde mother on board. Shaky Cloud had grabbed onto him for support but looked like he was in pain every step of the way. Once on board a sailor took over and Denzel winced when the blonde mistook him for Barret.

The different voice startled Cloud so much that he fell silent, eyes wide and confused, almost as if the thought of the female pitched voice was horrifying.

The trip was uneventful, he didn't leave Cloud's side and spent his time trying to get liquids and pills down Cloud's throat. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if the blonde didn't start eating soon. It had been two days and Denzel only had enough bread to keep them both energized. He took to wearing the satchel he had bought from one of the stores in Junon, inside was the gil and a few supplies he bought from the store to make sure their trip went smoothly.

Cloud woke up when they were on the boat, fuzzily grabbing his hand and staying silent. Denzel had tried to pass the time by talking but something in Cloud's eyes made his chest tight.

"Denz, what's going on? Be honest."

He weighed his options, he could be completely honest and suffer an episode or just continuously lie until Cloud was all better.

But he knew he couldn't do that to his parent. He had been living in the household for years and Cloud was always as honest as he could be.

After the fight with Kadaj Denzel started seeing their old group more often and Cloud stayed at home. Cloud told him the truth, well as truthful as he could, and from there the rest of the group adopted him just like they did Marlene and all the other orphans.

Not telling Cloud was something he knew he would come to regret.

He looked at their hands, Cloud's fingers now a bit more slender but still hardened from his years of fighting. He could feel the strength through the gloves. "Cloud... ShinRa is here."

Blue eyes gazed at him in confusion. "Rufus?"

"No. No, Midgar is there, the plates, ShinRa controls everything. I... I don't know what happened but I woke up and we were here."

Blue mako eyes unfocused and Denzel felt that sour pit in his stomach churn.

"Time travel? Of fucking course." And Cloud promptly fell back into sleep.

Denzel paled, took a breath and decided to wait out the trip when Cloud was more coherent. The trip went by smoothly, the sailors docked the ship and helped Denzel set up a room at a cheap hotel, which wasn't even really all that cheap.

Afterwards Denzel spent the day in their hotel room, doting after Cloud who fell into a fit of fever and knocked down a few lamps and vases. Denzel never knew how well his kid looks worked until he was begging for innkeepers to let them slide.

Cloud would have apologized if he was coherent.

Sometime during their trip a knock on the door startled him. Cloud was muttering in his sleep, clutching his throat and the bed sheets. He was sweating and at some point Denzel decided to hell with fashion and found a large baggy shirt and dressed Cloud into it.

The pants stayed because well, Denzel had enough from Cloud's hazy mess ups to use the restroom. It was almost funny how every trip Cloud stumbled, cursed Aerith for some reason and returned, flushed and irritated.

Pulling out of his thoughts he wandered to the door and slowly pulled it open.

He did not expect to see a large bulky man on the other side with bright blue mako eyes. He almost forgot the SOLDIER program still existed. He wore the black first class uniform, a large sword on his back that itched at Denzel's memory.

For a moment he was terrified, but then he remembered Vincent's deep voice telling him to never show emotion to anyone, it could save your life.

"Can I help you?" He remarked, perhaps a little rudely. The man gave him a kind smile, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was called in by the innkeepers. They were worried about you and your mother."

Okay. Okay. This could actually work to his advantage. He needed to find transportation to get all the way out to Nibelheim. He claimed to be going to Rocket Town but only because he knew he could leave Fenrir there and also repair her.

Plus Rocket Town was closer to Nibelheim. He could make a cut from north Corel to Nibelheim but he didn't know the terrain exactly.

"It's fine. I was traveling to go visit my father. Mom has never been this sick before." He chewed on his lip in nervousness and the bulky man frowned. The guy was probably a big softy.

"Do you know what it is?"

Denzel shook his head, dragging a hand through his brown hair. Darting his eyes back on to Cloud's shivering form. "A fever. It's been off and on. She's been lucid sometimes but other times she is... Really out of it."

The man frowned before giving a soft smile. "My name is Angeal Hewely. Why don't we have a talk and figure out how to get you home?"

Denzel mentally cheered.

 

Two hours later and one Cloud rushing to the restroom to throw up he had a truck heading out to Rocket town. Angeal had said he was unable to see it all the way through but that his student would drive him all the way out. Denzel explained Fenrir and Cloud made quite a scene of returning and collapsing on the bed, taking Denzel's hand in his own.

Angeal's presence had been ignored until Cloud promptly sat up and stared at the SOLDIER before muttering how fucked up his life was.

Yeah, Denzel really wanted a lucid Cloud again.

The days following Angeal's help were followed by a dazed and unfocused Cloud.

At one point Denzel got to meet the others student before the trip. It was a simple truck with the ShinRa symbol patched onto the side. The teenager, because it was a teenager he realized, fastened Fenrir like nothing grinning at him.

The only thing showing he was a soldier was developing muscle mass and the mako bright stare. He wore a soldier uniform but he never knew what other colors beside first class there was so he wasn't sure on the guy’s class.

Cloud had been draped over Denzel's form as if embracing and for a moment the brunet was sure that was exactly what Cloud was doing. Grasping at him tightly but not to hurt him. More to reassure himself that he was there.

It pained his heart because whatever illness had Cloud was just as bad mentally.

The teenager had tanned skin, signaling he probably came from a country town. His hair was black and spiky although a pair of bangs framed his face.

There was a long broadsword on his back, probably a regular issued one.

The teen took Cloud from Denzel and there was a momentary freak out when Cloud panicked, mako bright eyes snapping open.

Denzel repeatedly apologized when Angeal's student met the floor in a martial arts pinning move.

Soon after that, once Cloud was weak and just passed out, they were on their way.

"Names Zack Fair, by the way." The teen grinned at him, though the dirt covering the side of his face ruined it.

Denzel was in a fit of giggles in a matter of seconds.


	3. I swear, I got the bad luck from Zack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud figured his life wasn't easy but this took the cake.

Gut wrenching pain. His insides were twisting and the heat coiled under his skin.

  
It felt like hot tendrils of spikes striking his flesh all at once.

He could remember the flash of lifestream before pain erupted on every inch of his body. It was hard to concentrate on much else and he spent a lot of time out of consciousness. Even in his sleep he could feel the prick against every pore. It hurt and he couldn't even scream at the pain.

He grit his teeth and bore through it all because his mind was still aware of the tiny hands helping him along.

Denzel didn't need to know how bad this felt.

Even when Cloud knew he was throwing up blood or that the pain got worse every time he did. He wasn't sure when it finally lessened enough for coherent thought to run through him.

He caught snippets of conversation that Denzel gave him. Always talking about getting to Vincent and how he didn't know how this was happening. They were on the edges of Midgar and Denzel had dragged them over to Junon before catching a ride to Costa del Sol.

This is where he felt the fever induced haze stick to him thickly, as if saving his mind from something.

  
They had help as Cloud remembered gazing into mako eyes thinking _he was supposed to be dead._

After that he felt a truck under him and mildly concerned if he fell into another mako induced haze, one he hadn't thought of in quite a while.

Zack was always in the back of his mind but over the years it became easier to bear the burden of his best friend's death. In a truck with that soothing voice speaking was digging into old wounds and he wasn't sure if he wanted it to be a dream or reality.

After that incident the pain was starting to recede. He was aware of a weight on his back and a hand holding his own, leading him through something. He would later reflect on whether that had been a fever induced dream or reality.

When he was finally able to string together a coherent sentence and the heat under his skin finally left he was aware of a few things. He felt strange, off and tired. Not to mention rather dirty.

He was currently gazing at a ceiling that he did not recognize.

There was no cover over his body and he had a hazy moment trying to remember what motor skills were. Once everything fell into place he lifted a hand, placing it over his eyes to block out the sunlight from wherever he was.

He wasn't sensing any danger, though he highly doubted he could sense anything with a pounding headache. There was an eerie silence and he wondered if he was truly alone or not. He lifted his hand, helping prop himself up onto his elbow.

Something knotted in his stomach as he took in the surroundings. It was a dusty old room that looked rather trashed. His blade was by the door, all six blades woven together to his relief. His materia was slotted inside as well though he noticed his fire was missing.

Mind still numb and hazy from nights of countless pain he tossed his legs over the edge of the bed, content to see he had his shoes on.

Looking down his world tilted once again.

He blinked owlishly, staring and wondering if that was really what he was looking at. There was a dip on his chest before the swell of rounded breasts caught his attention. There was a spike in his breathing and he felt the rush of most likely adrenaline. Though really, this hardly signaled he was in actual danger, he knew what being in real danger felt like.

He was in his usual outfit and he assumed in his sleep the zipper had slipped showing a glorious amount of cleavage. The fact it was attached to his body still unnerved him.

He reached a hand out, barely realizing it was trembling as he grasped one in his hand.

It was soft, squishy and most certainly real.

It made him squeak and _that_ made his face light up in horror.

Not casting a glance around, he got to his feet, momentarily stumbling before tossing the door open. He registered the old place as the ShinRa manor in Nibelheim but ignored that in favor of climbing down the steps and finding the mirror situated in the corner of the room.

He rubbed a hand over the glass, wiping away the dirt and staring at his reflection.

Mako bright eyes gazed back, but what caught him was his blond spikes. Although they were still as unruly as ever they dropped in a weird way; on second thought his hair looked a bit longer then he remembered. Some pieces of the blond hair curled over his shoulder.

However, he was more concerned on the fact his face was rounded, cheeks flushed in a weird way and he was bristling at the fact he was a woman.

He grabbed the zipper of his shirt and yanked it down, reaching for the mirror in order to get a better look at what exactly was going on.

His skin was as pale as ever, probably even smooth if he was bothered to care about that stuff. His shoulders were a little less broad, seen by the way his shirt fit loosely. What got his attention now that he was viewing himself was the lump of flesh that men loved to see.

It looked strange; the whole hour glass shape looked strange.

He was staring at a topless blonde chick that was him but at the same time it wasn't. He wasn't a chick, he wasn't a girl and he sure as hell was gonna kill whoever did this.

After dealing with Jenova and her bitch of a son he was more upset then freaking out. Sometimes you reached a point where you ignore all the bad shit and take it in stride. He had bad luck, it was forced to make its appearance sometime.

He was so wrapped up in the weird way boobs looked on his skin he hadn't heard the door shut from the main entrance behind him.

Only when the person coughed-maybe even awkwardly-did he nearly jump out of his skin, hand reaching for the blade that was not attached to his back.

Turning, he was met with the slightly awkward face of Vincent Valentine.

Vincent was holding up the collar of his cape, covering half of his face as he looked everywhere but at Cloud. Over one shoulder was a dead tied up Nibelwolf.

There was a thick moment of silence before Cloud begrudgingly reached down to cover up his breasts.

"Not a word, Valentine." He growled in response, turning and gazing at his reflection. He would rather do that then stare at the look his old time friend was giving him.

"..."

Cloud paused, half expecting Vincent to drop into some weird cryptic teasing. When he was met with nothing he turned to face him curiously, hand holding the zipper. "You doing okay?"

"Fine." The man was clipped, eyes avoiding him so obviously Cloud resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He lived with Vincent for a few years, embarrassing stuff like this was nothing new.

He went to move forward when he lost his footing, the adrenaline having left in favor of leaving him uncoordinated.

He heard the distinct thud of something hitting the floor before the smell of gun powder and musky old wood assaulted his nose. He blinked away the dots, noticing the way Vincent held him almost delicately.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

Cloud stared at him before jerking upright, hand reaching to grasp a red clothed shoulder. He could remember something poking at his thoughts. He had forgotten something important and Vincent's words were grating on that.

Vincent kept a firm hand on the small of his back, not speaking as Cloud stared at the dirty wall in front of him.

"Your son said you were suffering from a fever."

Son. Denzel.

He inhaled sharply, staring Vincent down because the man never spoke of Denzel in that way. Vincent had a good relationship with his adopted child. He called Denzel, Denzel, not _'your son'_.

"He went into town to look for some herbs and medicine."

"ShinRa. Midgar." He spoke quietly and carefully, not wanting to reveal anything else when the feeling of despair filled his body, making him feel like throwing up. He still felt the copper tang on his tongue reminding him what exactly he was throwing up. "Where...?"

"Nibelheim, the mansion owned by ShinRa to be exact. He said you needed a place to hide out, that you were in danger from ShinRa."

Oh. Oh. Oh no.

He shoved the man, too out of it to realize he actually made the man stumble. He got to his feet, hearing himself moan in almost pain.

He couldn't hear the awkward shuffling of the man he should know in favor of his roaring thoughts.

Wasn't it just days ago he had been with Tifa, in her calm embraces and her small smiles when he came home? Wasn't it just yesterday when she became fed up, asking for something he wasn't comfortable to give? He couldn't give her his name, couldn't give her a damaged soul in fear he would fail her. He could not fail the beautiful Tifa Lockhart again.

So he took Denzel with him on a trip on Fenrir; the boy was growing up quickly and showed he was a good student by soaking up knowledge and training regimes. He packed up, got money together and told Tifa he would be off. That disappointed sad look she gave him had hung in his heart for days.

And then while on Fenrir they had been ambushed. He had planned to use the time materia in order to make a getaway but there was a slip, the materia went flying in the fight and he struck it.

Next thing he saw was Aerith, her worried face hovering over him as she caressed his face. _"Oh Cloud, you really do have terrible luck. You can't even blame this on Zack. You just had to open the door to opportunity for Her."_

How was he supposed to make sense of that?

Next thing he knew was gut wrenching pain and tiny hands helping him along.

Oh, and the appearance of _fucking breasts._

He got up suddenly, making a beeline for the stairs because he was annoyed, pissed, _hurtpainwhy_

He reached his bedroom, adjusted the harness that was on the bed and slipped First Tsurugi on. He didn't even bother to speak to Vincent. All he could think was there were some dragons waiting to be slain.

In his defense, he was confused hurt and only went with what he knew best; killing things and hoping all the problems went away. (A Tifa like voice grumbled he was merely running away from the problem _again._ )

So when he finally found himself some Nibelwolves he ignored the bites and scratches he usually wouldn't have gotten.

His blade still cut through things like butter and his materia was perfect, if not a little more powerful. He passed off his clumsy stumbling on his recent illness.

He didn't realize it was actually the fact the new female body was _different._

He still had mako in his veins and made his strength almost exactly the same. His speed was still high but when he finally reached the dragon he had been searching for he missed the greatest thing. His balance was completely off, his stance was sloppy, his gloves were a little loose and for fucks sake, the harness was pressing against his new breasts in such an annoying way.

His hair was getting in his eyes and as he fought, dodging claws and fire, he felt the sweat making his blade slip.

With a final stab, blood spraying everywhere over his form the blade went flying and struck a nearby tree.

Cloud panted heavily, hands in fists and pain aching over inch of his body.

Taking a breath he let out a gut wrenching scream.

The adrenaline made his heart race and even as he collapsed all he could think about was- _"Think of it as another opportunity. Gosh Cloud. You are so bad at being optimistic! Even Denzel took the chance!"_

He stopped, even his breathing stopped because Aerith always knew what to say. Even if her voice was a faded memory, Aerith would stand by him.

The reality started to sink in.

If... If they really had been thrown into the past and ShinRa was still up and running then Aerith was still alive.

His heart thudded painfully and he took in a gasping breath of air. The flower girl was alive, alive and well, probably tending to flowers and smiling her days away.

That brought more things together. Nibelheim was still standing, his mother was still alive. Tifa. Oh, _Tifa_.

This Tifa would have another chance, she wouldn't need to ever go through the horrors or try and keep her place by his side. Sweet beautiful Tifa was safe.

Even if he couldn't offer her his broken and damaged soul he wanted to keep her safe from harm. He wondered what she would say now, if she knew what had happened.

But with the reality of the situation came the other half.

ShinRa was still alive and running the world, slowly killing the planet. Jenova was still a major threat as was Sephiroth. Then there was deepground, Hojo, shit the other remnants.

All of his past victories now glared at him in the face.

An ache swallowed him again because he lost all of his hard earned victories.

A gunshot made him snap up, gazing at Vincent who held the smoking pistol and staring at a spot behind him. Damn, he almost received a fatal wound from a Nibelwolf.

He got to his feet, rubbing at his bloody bangs in irritation before staring at the others deep red eyes. There was something in those red eyes that made goosebumps spread over his skin.

It was as if Vincent was seeing something else then an awkward male turned female blood soaked stick.

Not bothering to answer he turned over to where his blade was, wiping the blood off with his jeans and fixing the blade on his back.

"I don't believe leaving to hunt dragons is fitting for your current state."

"I'm not hurt." He stated a little dryly. This Vincent wasn't anything that he expected. This Vincent was looking out for him like he was a damsel-

He shot up straight and narrowed his eyes at the male. "Don't even pull that female shit on me."

He made him overly aware of the zipper that had slipped and the way the harness hung tightly between his breasts.

He turned, already trailing down the mountain with his thoughts spiraling.

Why was Vincent even awake? If they arrived before the Nibelheim incident then Vincent had no reason to be up. Had Denzel been the one to wake him? It would explain a lot.

Denzel must have traveled pretty far to get them where they were currently at. If that was true the kid had to have tricked an abundance of people. He wondered if the Turks from his time would be proud. Where else would he learn stuff like that from?

Half way down he stopped and looked up where Vincent was probably trailing him. "By the way, tell me what Denzel told you. If I'm stuck here then I might as well make plans."

And just like that Cloud Strife came to accept the shit effects of time travel.

* * *

Returning back to the mansion he paid attention to where Vincent said Denzel stored their supplies. During that time Vincent explained how ShinRa had been a wrong to them and how his sick mother was suffering from them. Denzel had never said Cloud was a battle worn warrior.

Cloud ignored that in favor of grabbing the new set of clothes Denzel had bought from town. He cringed at the dress and instead fished for the shorts and a regular loose fitting Tee.

"Denzel is my son." He said suddenly, trying to at least bring some truth into Denzel's lies (the manipulative little shit.) "And it's true, to an extent. If ShinRa found Denzel it will not be good. He has a few things running in his bloodstream that won't sit well with the head of the science department."

Cloud grabbed a towel, half expecting Vincent to follow him but the man stood stalk still in the doorway. Oh right, this Vincent believed he was actually a female. Who knew the guy was such a gentlemen. It was amusing.

"It's not a danger to him, I made sure of that. When he gets back I'll speak to him and we'll give you some answers. Thanks a lot for this, Vincent. For looking after Denzel while I was out of it."

Vincent was never good at gratitude but Cloud made sure to be as blunt as possible. When he was done with his shower then he would learn exactly how Denzel had tricked the other into helping him out. Not to mention the kid still wasn't back yet and it was getting dark.

There was actually a shower in the basement. He knew because Zack had at one point stumbled on it and washed them both off. He assumed it was to keep the specimens clean but it had hot water and that was all he cared about.

Since waking up they had cleared out the mansion, the basement was wide open and only a few smaller monsters were around, eating nearby rats. They didn't have soap but Cloud would appreciate the warm water none the less.

Finding it was a little trickier; avoiding the lab was hard when he had to cross it.

When he found the tiled restroom he sighed in relief. He kicked off his shoes, working on his outfit and tossing the blood stained material off to the side. Standing naked everything still felt foreign to him. He refused to look down, he had forgotten about the lower region and now it was hitting him in full force.

He twisted the handle of water and hummed. It blasted cold and he cringed, avoiding the spray and twisting the other handle for the hot spray.

Once he deemed it safe enough he stood under the spray and sighed. The tiles were minty green, it was a horrible choice. There was scratches against the floor that made him aware he wasn't the first... Thing to shower there.

He raised his hands, about to rinse off his hair when he stopped, realizing he forgot to slip off his gloves.  
His thoughts went bitter, dragging them off and throwing them to the side. He raised a slender hand, taking in how thinner it looked. He was pleased he still had his battle earned callouses. He would have thrown-

He gazed down his wrist and saw white scars across his skin.

He released a breath, gazing down at his skin, fingers brushing against the one scar centered between his newly made breasts. If he looked he could even see the ones on his shoulder from the many impalements of masamune.

Usually seeing the scars brought bitter thoughts but this time it felt... Good.

Despite being-being a female he still held the scars of past victories and trauma. Even if he wasn't a guy physically he was still Cloud. He was still the Cloud who held the cut on his hip from falling down the bridge with Tifa. He was still the Cloud who had fought Sephiroth and won even if he was littered with scars.

Heck, he still had the tiny pesky scar on his right hand where Denzel had nicked him in a fight a few months ago.

Sadly, he scared easily, especially by blades.

But at the moment it brought a welcome warmth to his body.

Determined he gazed downwards and took in his body. He had milky colored thighs, shaped to fit the curve of his hips that were just a bit wider then he was used to. The blood from the dragon dragged across his skin, leaving the skin under smooth and soft, another thing he wasn't used to.

He was still hairless as usual. A side effect from Mako; who would've thought it caused hair to stop growing in unnecessary places.

It reminded him of the small memory he had, having been proud of chest hair when he was 16. Would he had grown hair anywhere else if the mako hadn't tampered with it?

He ignored the thoughts and slowly felt out his body, touching and forcing himself to get used to it. (He thought of how he had managed in his sick haze and was put out that his half-conscious mind had better time handling this then when he was wide awake.)

He finished washing himself off, taking in his tangled blonde locks. It seemed that his spikes still held but it had grown out, a few pieces now waving and curling around his wet body.

He dressed in the clothes he had and grabbed the towel in order to wring out his hair.

He left the bloody clothes on the ground, he would need to either wash them or find replacements. He did stop to grab his shoulder armor and clip it on before heading back upstairs. He was aware he was poorly dressed but he doubted appearances meant anything at the moment. (He painstakingly remembered how he flashed Vincent upon their first meeting and proceeded to show off skin without meaning too. Poor guy, his Vincent had a hard time around woman who dressed so indecent.)

Upon entering he heard the soft voice of Denzel and sped up his steps.

The teenager flashed his eyes upon his entrance and Cloud was pleased at the relief flooding on the teens face.

He was 12 but Cloud knew he was more or less a teenager already. Thankfully, Denzel seemed above the whole rebellious teen phase.

"Cloud!" The boy launched himself into the blonde's arms and nearly knocked them both down. Cloud was sourly reminded how careless he had been fighting earlier. He could feel a few gashes but he knew they were healing fine.

"Oh wow, you're awake! Jeez Cloud!" And just like that Denzel reverted back to his eight year old self. Cloud slowly distanced the brunet, giving a small smile and hanging his towel on a nearby counter top.

"Alright, no beating around the bush. What on earth did you tell Vincent?"

Said man was hanging nearby in the shadows, watching them interact curiously. Denzel nervously looked around, as if asking if that was safe to say with Vincent still around.  
Cloud knew Vincent well from their own time, he knew for a fact Vincent did not like being tricked or even kept out of the loop. It never ended well.

"Denz."

The boy sighed, looking up with puppy dog eyes. It sourly reminded him of Zack and he scowled at the teen for doing it without realizing it. "Well, I said that ShinRa is after us. And-and well that they had you for a long time. That you were hurt and they tried to sweep you under the rug-"

In Vincent hearing, _"ShinRa wants us dead because we are escaped test subjects oh, and the Turks are after us."_

For some reason he had the feeling Denzel knew exactly what he had said to Vince.

"Is that a lie?" The man spoke, finally emerging from the shadows. There was a shadow in his eyes that made Cloud nearly cringe.

"There's truth in it. But it's more difficult to explain in that." He felt self-conscious, remembering the pale scars across his skin from his time with Hojo. "I wasn't infused with mako willingly."

He turned his blue gaze to Vincent, matching the stare with his own shadows. "Denzel was one of the unfortunate ones. From where we are from, at least. You haven't been out in twenty years? Wait, what day is it?"

He stopped mid speech to look at Denzel curiously. The kid rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, that's kinda what I wanted to tell you. I went into town an uh, accidentally made a lady fall and break her leg."

"You _what?_ "

Funnily enough that had come from Vincent. Cloud looked at the other with raised eyebrows in surprise.

Denzel winced. "I swear I didn't do anything on purpose! She kind of walked in and uh-"

"Sloppy. I _warned_ you."

"I know, I know! But she popped out of nowhere! I heard she was leaving for the day! How was I supposed to know she forgot her scarf?"

"I should have gone."

Cloud broke out in a grin at the bickering. He wasn't sure how long the two had been together but it had been enough for Vincent to feel protective over the young teen.

It still didn't answer his question though. "Who was it?"

"Er, uh, Mrs. Claudia Strife."

Cloud couldn't hide the wince at that. But it did bring up other questions. If they were back in time, a time where his mom was still alive, where was he?

Denzel seemed to have noticed that since he smiled shyly. "She uh, has a son who left about six months ago to join Soldier. She received a call from him about two days ago."

Oh. Oh that was worse. "Cloud Strife?"

And if Denzel made the trip from Junon to Nibelheim they had come here for longer than 2 days. Which meant two Cloud Strife's existed.

And then it clicked into place.

"Are you _fucking-!"_

He broke off when Vincent looked curious and disapprovingly at Denzel. Well, no need to get hung up over it. There was a reason he was a girl, he now knew the reason why and that was at least something.

"Okay my bad luck aside. I want to know what exactly you know about Jenova." He turned his gaze to Vincent who suddenly looked doubtful of their intrusion.

"Not much. What does that have to do with anything?"

Well, he decided to pull the Band-Aid off. "My name is Cloud Strife. I'm 28 years old and suffer from bad fucking luck. To make things simpler, I was infused with mako for a purpose, but I ended up turning it against... Them? I will be honest, ShinRa is not after us because they still have no idea we exist. But... I happen to know a lot of dirty secrets that if they were released to the public ShinRa would find a very angry mob. Human experimentation is just one of them."

Vincent's eyes darkened as he took in both of their forms. "I don't understand how they do not know you exist."

"Well uh, it's because we technically don't exist." Denzel put in, giving a small smile to Cloud. "I've been looking into it since we got here. Cloud Strife, the son of Claudia Strife exists already. He's 14 years old. Cloud Strife, my mom, she uh-" he cringed at Cloud's spitting glare of betrayal. "Well according to everything here, she doesn't exist. Neither do I."

That was a terrible explanation. It was written all over Vincent's face.

Deciding to hell with it he grabbed a chair and sat down, staring Vincent down. "Alright, do you believe in time travel?"

* * *

Cloud dodged the first swipe, body twisting as he hefted his large blade off the ground and met Denzel's head on. He lessened the strength, even with Jenova's cells Denzel didn't have enhanced strength.

"You know, that went better than I thought." Denzel grunted, pushing him back and making a swipe for Cloud's open side. Cloud grunted in approval, easily parrying the blow and going in for another hit. It was good practice, his stance was still sloppy but he was adjusting to the way women held their weight in a fight. Maybe he'd even try to be flexible. Tifa always said being flexible in a fight could be an advantage. He'd have to ask Vincent about that, the guy was a pretty good close combat artist.

Said man was currently combing through the library, processing what Cloud had revealed. He didn't really go into things as deep as he should have but bringing up the most important things, including one Sephiroth, was enough for Vincent to agree. He just wanted to find the proof himself. It was the nicest 'I don't believe you but I'll try' they were gonna get.

"Define better. You're still in trouble. What the hell were you trying to do?" He easily ducked under Denzel's wide swipe and kicked the boy back, sending him sprawling on his back.

Denzel sighed, not bothering to get back up as Cloud stabbed his blade into the ground. He used it to catch his breath, he felt sorely out of shape.

"I wanted to see what happened to you. If it's one thing I learned was not to run into things blind. Aren't you glad I didn't pick up you thoughtlessness?"

He was rewarded with a nearby rock being kicked into his face.

"Okay, okay! I snuck into the house and looked around and try to figure out what we were dealing with. I saw a few pictures and letters from Cloud, by the way, your handwriting is terrible."

"I get better at it, continue."

"Well, when I was there I checked the phone records, turns out your mom writes down calls and messages. Also, turns out her and Cloud have a schedule. You called her at least once every two weeks. The last check in was two days ago and she didn't have anything that says you missed it.

"She kind of, um walked in on me sneaking out the window she fell backwards on the stairs..."

Cloud sighed, wondering if Denzel had somehow inherited his terrible luck. It could be possible, Cloud believed he inherited Zack's terrible luck.

"The townspeople are taking care of her for the moment, but I feel really bad and she was certainly not happy."

Cloud pondered this, standing back up. "Basically the townspeople don't like you? Nothing new there. But I do want to see if she's alright. Last thing I need is having you be the cause of her early death."

It was spoken so casually Denzel sat up with a frown. However, Cloud was more curious on how to go about apologizing and not being seen. He had the same features as the woman's son, they were going to look way too like. Maybe twins if the younger Cloud was older.

The thought threw him for a loop, so he stood up straight and shouldered his blade again.

"I also need some new clothes. And, uh-" he sighed, no way was he telling Denzel that breasts were an annoyance in a fight. Maybe he should have listened to Tifa explain her fighting style a little more.

"Oh. You want to know everything about how I got here?" Denzel said, forgetting his frown and grinning as he stood up again. Cloud gave a nod, curious with his behavior.

"Well, I made some sailor friends, and got some Soldiers to help us out as well. Then I dropped off Fenrir in rocket town!"

As Denzel talked on Cloud came to slow conclusion his son was a lot more manipulative then he thought. But really, who'd have thought sweet innocent Denzel had the makings of a Turk. He cringed, thinking back on the fact that Vincent and the other Turks saw it before and never bothered to let him know. Now that he was really thinking about it he realized they did that on purpose.

Oh he would kick their asses if he was back over there.

He snapped to attention when a familiar name left Denzel's lips, one Denzel would not have learned from anyone but well, Cloud.

Angeal Hewley.

"Back up. Angeal, how do you know him?"

Denzel looked up in surprise at the inquiry. "Well, when I reached Costa De Sol the innkeeper got worried and asked for Soldier to help us get out or something. Angeal helped us out, his student too. You uh, kind of tossed his student around a few times."

"Denzel, you _did not_ con two soldiers."

"Hey! You were out of it and there was no way I would have made it to Nibelheim without them."

Cloud moaned, keeping in a face palm.

Wait. His student.

_Zack...?_

Something twisted in his throat, memories of his own personal savior and mental twisting in his mind. Zack was alive and well, an ache of relief floored him and he nearly fell over at the feeling. Denzel hadn't known the connection but he explained Zack Fair plain enough. It sent Cloud's world into a flurry of lights. He bent at the waist, extending a hand for Denzel to grab before hauling him up.

"Denzel. If what's going on is real... Then... That means we can change it?" He kept his tone careful, he felt weak for a moment and that wasn't what he wanted to show Denzel.

The teen merely smiled up at Cloud, understanding in his light eyes. "Well duh, you're not just gonna let history repeat itself, are you, Cloud?"

No. No he would not. Jaw set he thought bitterly of the lives lost and all the sacrifices made to ensure the safety of the planet. No, he would not let it repeat itself.

"Come on. Vincent should hear this." He turned, hearing the small giggle from Denzel but ignoring it in favor of coming up with plans.

He would find out how the hell they would stop ShinRa, stop Sephiroth and save the world.

And thus, Operation kick butt and save the world was thrown into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I am so sorry. I forget that this story is soooo many chapters behind the other on FF.Net. I am on a sort of hiatus for this story but I'm working past it. For now i will focus on updating it on ao3 to catch up to how it is on my other site. I am so sorry if you've been waiting for an update!


End file.
